La vie a l'aveuglette
by Slythewyn
Summary: [OS][HPDM][UA] Ca fait quinze ans, et le remords le ronge au quotidien. Il y a pourtant cette fête, cet espoir . . . Le Prince Potter redeviendra le sien.


**Disclaimer : **Harry et Draco appartiennent à J.KR.

**Auteur :** Slythewyn

**Note : **Cette fic était au départ constituée d'un OS (le prologue) et d'une fic à chapitres. L'ayant supprimé de mon profile, je l'ai entièrement réécrite (avec beaucoup d'amélioration :p) et en ai rassemblé toutes les parties.

**Note 2 : **Je tiens à remercier **Ludwing** et à lui dédier cet OS, qui ne serait sûrement pas de retour sans elle :)

**Note 3 : **L'opéra dont je parle dans cette fic est '**Norma**' de Bellini, donc si vous voulez l'écouter en lisant, vous verrez l'état d'esprit qui m'a inspiré :)

**La vie à l'aveuglette**

_**ou**_

**L'Opéra Céleste**

**Prologue**

_Un loft dans la banlieue de Londres. Ameublement ultramoderne, murs vert de chrome et baies vitrées. Le coin cuisine déborde d'assiettes jetées à la va-vite, l'évier est encombré de vaisselle sale.. Des guirlandes de lampes éclairent faiblement la pièce, l'ambiance est chaleureuse, intime. Le lit est coincé entre canapé et télé, c'est un grand matelas rond posé à même le sol. Une multitude d'objets décoratifs emplit les étagères, la table basse et les poufs disposés aux endroits les plus inattendus. Un étui vide traîne près de la porte, la guitare argentée est adossée à la chaîne stéréo, un S flamboyant gravé contre son flanc. La couette chiffonnée a glissé par terre, chassée par les mouvements lascifs de son propriétaire qui s'ébat au milieu des dizaines d'oreillers, entrelaçant un corps-clone et embrassant un visage anonyme._

_Draco baise sur du hard-rock, parfois du métal ou même du jazz, ça dépend de son humeur. Aujourd'hui les basses hurlent à travers les enceintes et la voix du chanteur transperce ses tympans, les paroles étouffés par le vacarme des instruments se perdent quelques instants avant de parvenir jusqu'au lit. Le rythme désordonné crée la confusion dans ses va-et-vient frénétiques. _

_Il ne connaît pas la chanson, c'est un nouveau cd qu'il a acheté il y a juste deux heures, un groupe controversé parvenu au top ten des hits de la semaine. L'album ne ressemble à rien de précis, un fond noir et deux taches vertes éclaboussent la pochette, des noms tordus titrent les différents bruits contenus dans la bande-son. Intriguant. Il n'y a pas de mélodie, parfait, juste ce qu'il faut pour s'abrutir, juste ce qu'il faut pour oublier._

_Les échos assourdissants le font grincer des dents, la langue qui érafle le sienne a l'odeur du métal et le goût acre des cigarettes consommées toute à l'heure alourdit son palais. Une migraine épouvantable envahit son cerveau, il repousse les bras qui l'enserrent férocement et se laisse tomber sur le dos, yeux rivés au plafond. Son cœur bat la chamade, une douleur atroce se répand traîtreusement le long de sa gorge et de son cou, faisant palpiter ses veines d'une manière inquiétante, soulevant sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres livides s'ouvrent pour happer l'air chargé de la pièce, sa bouche tordue dans une grimace réclame un surplus d'énergie, ses paupières clignent difficilement sur ses yeux embués de larmes, il semble à l'agonie. Dans un état second, il accède à l'Ailleurs et les images défilent devant ses yeux, un décor parallèle s'installant dans son esprit tandis que sa réalité s'estompe ; __**il se souvient**_

Flash back

_**Un manoir perdu dans une campagne lointaine, large demeure bordée d'un lac et de quelques forêts. Le couloir recouvert de tentures pourpres et de tapis immaculés, les fenêtres austères percées contre les murs, et la chambre. Un grand espace quasiment vide, quelques commodes du siècle dernier, un bureau finement sculpté, une armoire imposante et le miroir en pied qui fait face à la porte. Le lit à baldaquin est au centre de la pièce. Il n'y a que des draps de soie, du satin, les couleurs or et vermeille se mêlent somptueusement. Tout est d'une raffinerie sans nom. **_

**_Il est là, nonchalamment assis sur le bureau, incarnation de la Grandeur. Comme d'habitude, il est vêtu avec beaucoup d'élégance, son costume noir et rouge scintillant de mille feux, ses souliers vernis reposant sur le dossier du siège. Il porte à ses lèvres un porte-cigarette en ivoire, tire quelques bouffées en inclinant sa nuque vers ses épaules. Son dos se courbe légèrement, il est coiffé à la perfection. Une raie bien nette sépare ses cheveux d'ébène et son front libéré dévoile sa cicatrice. _**

**_Il sourit d'un air doux et rêveur , lui lance de la main droite un salut malicieux, l'invitant à se rapprocher. Son regard glisse le long de sa silhouette et ses lèvres s'étirent en une mimique appréciatrice, avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions. Sautant lestement sur ses pieds, il l'attire à lui dans une étreinte très tendre, lui murmure des compliments pleins de délicatesse. _**

**_Un parfum puissant émane de sa peau, emprisonnant les sens. Draco se sent divaguer. Il a appris à ne jamais donner, mais son corps et son âme tout offerts à l'homme qui le tient dans ses bras, il goûte avec délice aux baisers prometteurs_. **

_**Harry lui fait l'amour au tempo des violons de l'Opéra céleste. C'est ainsi qu'il l'appelle. La musique des dieux accompagne leur union d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, on n'entend que la voix éclatante de pureté, surgie de l'au-delà sublime, qui proclame l'amour des amants enlacés. Les corps frémissants s'abandonnent à l'extase, des larmes de bonheur rafraîchissent leurs visages collés l'un à l'autre, c'est un instant divin. **_

_**Harry est une folie, son évasion et sa douleur. Mais pour le moment ses yeux étincelants sont fixés dans les siens et le réel n'a plus sa place. La dernière mesure souligne l'importance de désirer l'Ultime ; déjà, l'amertume s'installe. **_

**Fin du flash back**

_Le remord. Les souvenirs le rongent, la beauté éphémère s'est éteinte et la monotonie du quotidien a dilué l'Avant. Alors qu'il se fabriquait des blessures par milliers, il ignorait encore la notion d'absolu. A présent, il sait. Qu'il n'y avait que lui, qu'il ne vit plus vraiment._

_Il ouvre les yeux et aperçoit la chambre. Des draps froissés, un corps brûlant, une pièce malgré tout accueillante. Mais les couleurs ne sont plus les mêmes et les notes qui s'échappent de la chaîne sont d'une laideur terrible._

_Et Draco monte le son._

O

-

O

-

O

_6h30_. La litanie grinçante du réveil le tire de son sommeil. Draco grogne et assène un violent coup de poing à l'objet bleu métallisé. La mélodie stridente stoppe aussitôt. Il tente vainement de rattraper les bribes de rêves coulant de son esprit, puis se relève en soupirant quand il sent un corps remuer à côté de lui. Il soulève un pan de la couette et grimace. L'inconnu gémit, se protège le visage des deux bras pour se cacher de la lumière du jour. Draco laisse retomber la couette : ' _rendors toi, pauvre con_'.

En passant devant la glace, il a un petit sourire triste. Il a encore maigri, ses muscles fondent de jour en jour et sa peau est si pâle qu'elle semble translucide. Ses joues sont creusées, les veines bleutées sillonnent son cou, son visage émacié reflète la beauté du désespéré. Il s'arrache à sa propre contemplation et fouille dans les étagères à la recherche d'une tasse propre. Peine perdue. Il se résout à attraper un bol sale dans l'évier, frottant énergiquement l'éponge imbibée de liquide vaisselle pour faire disparaître les traces de poudre ternissant le fond. Au bout de deux minutes, il l'essuie à l'aide d'un torchon chiffonné et met en route la machine à café, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il ouvre le robinet d'eau froide et frissonne au contact du liquide. Les gouttes le frappent violemment avant de glisser sur son corps, faible et sali par ses ébats nocturnes. Il incline la tête vers l'arrière tout en fermant les yeux, ses larmes salées se mêlent aux filets limpides sillonnant son visage. Avec un peu d'imagination, il ne ressent plus rien et l'eau pénètre juste en lui, s'infiltrant sournoisement sous ses paupières. Stupide illusion. Ses jambes s'affaissent brusquement, il se retient en tremblant contre la paroi transparente de la douche. Une vague glacée s'empare de lui, le sang bat à ses tempes, un goût amer emplit sa bouche. D'un coup sec, il ferme le robinet et se recroqueville dans un coin.

**_Flash back_**

_La porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvre et Draco se faufile dans l'entrebâillement, serrant contre lui une serviette trop courte. Ses doigts tout raidis retiennent le vêtement improvisé tandis qu'à pas feutrés il s'avance vers Harry adossé à la fenêtre. Celui-ci écarte les bras pour accueillir le corps encore humide. Il soupire quand Draco se colle contre son ventre, l'encerclant vigoureusement entre ses bras. Une goutte de la taille d'un grain de sable vacille au bout d'une de ses mèches, s'immobilise avant de s'effondrer sur la nuque de Harry. Il frissonne et resserre son emprise, ses mains caressent les cheveux mouillés de Draco, parcourent son dos. Ses doigts se crispent, et la griffure délicate de ses ongles lui arrache un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il hume discrètement sa peau, son odeur, le parfum du gel douche qui l'imprègne, puis dépose quelques baisers sur la chair nacrée, entre son cou et ses épaules._

'_Tu es tout froid' murmure-t-il, s'emparant du tissu éponge pour le frotter doucement contre lui. Une fois qu'il a essuyé toutes les gouttes qui perlaient encore sur ses bras, ses tempes, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il laisse tomber la serviette puis place ses poignets brûlants autour des hanches fines de Draco. _

'_Viens là …' dit-t-il encore, et malgré la distance infime qui les sépare, Draco se rapproche un peu plus, ses paumes effleurent le visage penché sur lui, son pouce relève son menton et il embrasse furtivement les lèvres chaudes. _

_Il sent les mains fermes se déplacer sur ses reins puis l'une d'elle s'envole en l'air avant de se poser contre ses omoplates. Harry le presse sur son cœur affolé, il sent sa chaleur se diffuser peu à peu dans le corps de Draco, son souffle glacé devient tiède et sa respiration se fait plus tranquille. Alors il s'enivre encore de son odeur, de ses baisers, l'enlaçant fiévreusement._

_Lorsqu'il est tout à fait certain que Draco a repris sa température normal, il le laisse se détacher de lui et le regarde, les yeux brillants, se détourner et chercher ses vêtements. _

**_Fin du Flash back_**

Les ongles de Draco crissent contre la surface lisse du sol. Dans un violent effort il se redresse et finit de se savonner, puis fait couler de l'eau pour se débarrasser de cette mousse laiteuse. Le jet trop puissant l'assomme presque et il grince des dents pour étouffer un cri. Il sort de la douche et se sèche en vitesse, ses paupières lourdes clignent sur ses yeux rougis. Ses doigts blêmes tremblent convulsivement lorsqu'il abaisse la poignée de la porte ; une dernière goutte glisse entre les rainures ondulées et disparaît dans la bouche d'évacuation, au centre de la cabine.

♠

Un nuage grisâtre se répand dans le studio, faisant éternuer le modèle, dressée dans une position pittoresque devant le tableau blanc. Draco jure bruyamment, réajuste l'appareil et déplace un spot qui éclaire la jeune femme immobile. 'Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille !' hurle-t-il avant de tirer avec force sur sa cigarette, qu'il garde en bouche tout en recrachant la fumée. Flash. Il s'accroupit un peu, lui dit de relever la tête, non, de baisser les bras, cambre toi un peu, serre les fesses, rentre le ventre. Une bouffée, un flash, changement de décors, les halos des projecteurs prennent une teinte rose bonbon et il tourne autour d'elle en la bombardant de photos. Elle plisse les paupières pour se protéger de la cendre voltigeant dans les airs, pousse un soupir exaspéré, flash.

'Dray !' hurle un technicien, soucieux de se faire entendre parmi le vacarme des machines.

Il est de l'autre côté de la vitre et lui fait signe de le rejoindre. Draco lève les yeux au ciel, éteint le ventilateur puis s'exécute. Les rafales artificielles s'affaiblissent avant de stopper totalement. D'un pas rapide, il traverse la salle en évitant les amas de câbles jonchant le sol.

'Qu'est ce qui y'a ?' interroge-t-il en franchissant la porte de l'atelier.

'Telephone, MacWell veut que tu diriges les opérations du 3 mars.'

'S'passe quoi, le 3 mars ?'

'Soirée privée. L'élite qui se retrouve, tu sais bien. Ils ont engagé une équipe de chez nous pour immortaliser leur petite fête'.

Draco soupire, se gratte le menton, sourcils froncés, faisant craquer distraitement ses phalanges.

'Ca m'arrange pas' conclut-il d'un air mécontent 'c'est dans six jours et j'ai des tonnes de boulot, je serais jamais prêt.'

'Tss, MacWell tient à ce que ce soit toi. Tu sais ce que te vaudrait un nouveau refus, Dray, tu peux pas vraiment te le permettre, non ?

Allez, fais pas le con ..'

Draco grimace, extirpe une énième cigarette de son paquet tout déchiré, l'allume pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Sous les regards suaves du collègue androgyne, il se sent fléchir.

'Tu es son meilleur photographe' ajoute l'autre d'un ton flatteur, espérant que ce compliment achèvera de le convaincre.

Draco hausse un sourcil dubitatif, mais ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire orgueilleux. Il tire longuement sur sa Marlboro et la fumée s'échappe de ses narines, se tortillant en volutes langoureuses. Il contemple un instant les méandres argentés puis se décide.

'Bon' lance-t-il finalement, 'et cette soirée, elle consiste en quoi exactement ?

Qui est-ce qui l'organise ?'

'Le prince Potter'

Flash back

_Souffles court, sourires radieux, corps couverts de sueur, les deux jeunes hommes gisent côte à côte sur le grand lit. La main de Harry survole les draps et cherche à tâtons celle de Draco, qu'il trouve abandonnée tout près de lui. La paume ouverte frémit sous la caresse. Il règne dans la pièce un silence paisible, uniquement troublé par les notes tintant à leurs oreilles. Le son de la harpe les bercent d'une torpeur agréable, la fenêtre entrouverte apporte du dehors une brise mélodieuse, venue atténuer la moiteur de leurs peaux. Harry jette un coup d'œil à son amant qui, exalté, yeux mi-clos et lèvres humides, se laisse aller à sa quiétude post-coïtale. Il est ému par son expression de douce félicité, sa moue d'enfant placide. Se relevant sur un coude, il se résout à rompre la sérénité du moment. _

'_Alors, c'était comment ?' interroge-t-il à mi-voix, pour ne pas briser l'ambiance mystique installée depuis quelques minutes. 'Moi, j'ai trouvé ça très bien.'_

_Le sourire de Draco s'élargit, il n'ouvre pas les yeux._

'_Moui …' dit-il d'un ton hésitant, 'pas mal …'_

_Les cils d'Harry papillonnent en signe d'incertitude puis il éclate de rire et se met à le chatouiller un peu partout, insensible à ses tortillements exagérés et à ses implorations ponctuées de gloussements peu virils._

'_Bon, d'accord' cède Draco en rampant sous les draps, tentant de le fuir' j'ai beaucoup aimé !'_

_Il attend que Harry se calme pour réapparaître à l'air libre, les joues roses et les cheveux en bataille, puis chuchote à son oreille d'un ton taquin._

'_Je veux dire, finalement, baiser avec un prince n'est pas si exceptionnel'_

_Une ombre passe sur le visage de Harry et son sourire s'efface. Son dos s'affaisse tandis qu'il se penche vers lui et murmure d'un ton calme mais froid._

'_On ne baise pas, Draco, on fait l'amour'._

_Draco se renfrogne à son tour, esquive le bras qui veut se poser sur le sien et se rallonge en lui tournant le dos. La mélopée tranquille de la harpe fait place à une complainte lugubre, guidée par les sanglots lourds des altos. _

_Fin du Flash back_

♠

_2 mars, 15h15_. Les grilles s'écartent avec lenteur et la camionnette s'engage en cahotant sur l'allée gravillonnée. A travers les vitres opaques, Draco observe avec inquiétude l'étendue du domaine, suivant des yeux le chemin sur lequel ils s'avancent. De part et d'autre de la voie, des parterres de fleurs recouverts de gel se déploient sur une centaine de mètres. A mesure qu'ils s'approchent des murailles, sa gorge se noue et il se mord la langue afin d'évacuer son stress. Son teint pâle devient livide et ses doigts crispés sur sa veste se décolorent. Rien n'a changé.

Enfin, la camionnette amorce un large virage pour venir se garer à l'arrière du château et s'arrête dans un crissement de pneus. Draco avale sa salive avec difficulté, secoue la tête pour retrouver son sang-froid.

'Déchargez le matériel' ordonne-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforce de rendre assurée.

'On entre par la petite porte'

Les hommes s'agitent au fond du véhicule, rassemblant les dizaines de sacs qu'ils transportent jusqu'au palier. Les conversations bourdonnent autour de lui ; il se laisse aller contre le dossier du siège, profitant de ses quelques secondes de sursis.

Draco s'observe brièvement dans le rétroviseur. Ses sourcils s'écarquillent sur ses yeux exorbités, sa peau est blême, ses lèvres desséchées lui donnent un aspect maladif. Une écharpe vert et argent nouée autour du cou, quelques mèches dorées barrant son front crayeux, il ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine. Il cligne douloureusement les paupières et sort rejoindre son équipe. Malgré de nombreuses inspirations forcées, sa respiration se fait de plus en plus irrégulière et il sent sa gorge le brûler.

D'un coup sec, il appuie sur la sonnette, glissant ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner une allure décontractée.

Une minute passe, puis un bruit de pas leur parvient de l'autre côté du mur et la porte s'ouvre sur une petite bonne au visage jovial. A la vue de la jeune femme, Draco émet un soupir inaudible, entre soulagement et déception. Impénétrable, il la jauge discrètement du regard, se demande si _il_ la baise ou pas, estime que non, reporte son attention sur l'instant présent.

'Société **MacWell** **& Cie** ?' s'enquiert-elle d'une voix chantante.

Les membres de la gent masculine échangent des mimiques réjouies tandis qu'elle lève vers eux un regard pétillant, les joues rosies par les nombreuses œillades qui lui sont adressées.

'Vous venez pour les photos ?'

Draco acquiesce et s'avance vers elle pour lui serrer la main.

'C'est nous' confirme-t-il en la rassurant d'un sourire.

Son ton professionnel coupe court aux attitudes frivole de ses hommes : ils se redressent immédiatement, l'air digne, arborant des mines de spécialistes.

'Où est-ce qu'on peut déposer ça ?' interroge-t-il en désignant les sacs qui s'entassent à leurs pieds.

'Suivez-moi 'répond-elle, se poussant pour lui laisser la place.

Sur un signe de tête, ils chargent le matériel sur leurs épaules et entrent à la suite de Draco, rasant les murs pour ne pas tacher le tapis rouge déroulé au milieu du couloir. Après avoir longé des dizaines de tableaux du plus pur style abstrait, ils débouchent sur un salon légèrement démodé. Le parquet usé grince sous leurs pas et des meubles recouverts de draps se terrent dans un coin de la pièce. L'espace aménagé se compose de quelques fauteuils et d'une table basse, ainsi que tout un intervalle vide où ils déposent leurs sacs en prenant soin de ne rien endommager.

'Je vous laisse déballer' déclare leur jolie guide, puis elle s'éclipse en serrant contre elle ses jupons en dentelle, sous les ricanements du petit groupe.

Draco les réprimande sèchement. L'un d'eux répond, sourire en coin.

'On sait bien que _tu_ es insensible à ce genre de charmes, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour _nous_ empêcher d'en profiter. On regarde, c'est tout'

Et il appuie sa remarque en joignant ses mains à la manière d'un ange, sous les approbations des photographes.

Draco sourit avec indulgence, puis son regard se voile et il marche comme un automate jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche. Il l'entrouvre et s'y accoude, laissant son esprit vagabonder au fil de sa mémoire.

**Flash back**

_L'air est brûlant en cette fin d'après-midi, les touristes suffisamment bronzés replient serviettes et parasols avant de rejoindre le sentier bétonné qui les mène au parking. Le vendeur de glace baisse tranquillement son store, les surveillants de baignade s'en vont en riant boire un coup au café du coin. Sur la plage s'attardent encore quelques couples enlacés et deux enfants jouant au cerf-volant. _

_Harry, en jean et tee-shirt, est assis face à la mer. Il observe Draco qui coure se jeter dans les vagues, se fait renverser par un rouleau, bat des bras pour se maintenir à la surface, avant de se retourner sur le dos et se laisser bercer par le courant. Il a replié ses genoux contre lui et laisse le sable s'infiltrer entre ses orteils ; son regard rêveur se perd au loin, dans les reflets dorés des cheveux de Draco scintillant à la surface bleutée. La brise du vent lui apporte les effluves marines et le décoiffe, il écoute le bruit des vagues qui roulent l'une après l'autre, s'écrasent sur le rivage en formant des tourbillons d'écume. _

_Il reste ainsi quelques instants, profitant de la beauté du paysage, le soleil plongeant vers l'horizon, les grains dorés s'entrechoquant contre ses pieds, un voilier filant à l'ouest, la silhouette de Draco qui s'extirpe de l'eau et s'avance joyeusement vers lui. Il est à contre-jour, ses mèches collées à ses tempes resplendissent d'un éclat particulier, son visage un peu flou s'éclaircit à mesure qu'il s'approche. Sa peau diaphane est recouverte d'un voile d'humidité, lui donnant l'aspect d'une créature aquatique. _

_Gracieusement, il se laisse tomber à côté de lui puis se penche pour déposer dans son cou une multitude de baisers. Harry se décale face à son amant, qu'il prend dans ses bras .Leurs lèvres se pressent doucement, avant de s'écarter pour laisser le passage à leurs langues. Draco a un goût un peu salé. _

_Puis soudain il se détache de lui et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, souriant à quelqu'un ou quelque chose qu'Harry ne peut pas voir._

_Celui-ci se retourne et aperçoit un jeune homme en costard qui les observe d'un air goguenard, debout à cinq ou six mètres de là. Ses cheveux châtains clairs volent devant son visage, balayant ses traits d'une perfection absurde. Dans un élan de possessivité, Harry lui jette un regard assassin et s'empare à nouveau des lèvres de Draco qui se laisse faire, amusé._

_Lorsque leur baiser prend fin, il s'essuie distraitement la bouche et déclare, les yeux pétillants, abusant de naïveté et de candeur. _

'_Je ne faisais que regarder.'_

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

♠

_**Petit salon, 18h45 .**_

'Appelez-moi Maly'

Elle dépose le plateau sur la table, distribue tasses de cafés et sourires engageants. Draco accepte la sienne en silence et la boit par petites gorgées, à l'écart du groupe. Le café est trop sucré ; il grimace un peu. Sans s'en apercevoir, ses doigts tremblent ; il renverse du liquide sur le parquet. Horriblement gêné, il s'accroupit aussitôt et essuie la tache avec un mouchoir en tissu, se confondant en excuses.

'Ce n'est rien' le rassure Maly.'

Son regard croise celui de Draco. Troublée par ses yeux pâle, elle s'écrie.

'Oh, mon pauvre monsieur, vous avez l'air tout bouleversé.'

'Je suis juste très fatigué' répond-t-il avec froideur.

'Pas voulu vous vexer' marmonne-t-elle en se relevant, embarrassée.

Draco soupire et se redresse à son tour, posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

'Excusez-moi' reprend-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

'Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs, en ce moment.'

Il avale sa salive, puis un peu de café avant d'oser lui demander.

'Votre maître n'est pas là ?'

Elle secoue négativement la tête.

'Le prince ne rentre que demain. Vous souhaitiez le voir ?'

'Non !' s'exclame Draco, dans un mouvement de recul involontaire.

L'air inquiet, elle le fixe, étonnée par sa réaction impétueuse. Il s'en aperçoit et se maudit intérieurement. _Bon dieu, Dray, maîtrise-toi !_ Il se force à lui sourire, mais les muscles de sa mâchoire sont tellement crispés que le résultat s'assimile plutôt à une grimace.

'Ce ne sera pas nécessaire' explique-t-il. 'Nous sommes prêts.'

Observant les autres qui discutent gaiement, remettant leurs manteaux, il songe :

'_Du moins, eux, ils le sont_ …'

♠

O

-

O

-

O

**Flash-back**

- Draco.

Il prononce son prénom à mi-voix, lentement, en détachant bien les syllabes, et chaque lettre prend un sens particulier.

_**D**__ comme Douceur._

_**R**__ comme Rêve._

_**A**__ comme Amour._

_**C**__ comme Candeur._

_**O**__ comme Orgasme._

Il le serre contre lui, à l'en étouffer, à lui broyer les os. Il le serre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne sait faire que ça.

Draco le laisse. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas. Rien n'est sûr au creux de cette étreinte, aux murmures de Harry, à son souffle sur sa peau. Il aime bien le goût de cette cigarette partagée avec lui, la saveur de ses lèvres sur le petit tube consumé par leurs bouffées pleines de langueur.

La main de Harry repose tranquillement sur lui, ses doigts écartés se referment sur la peau de cristal. Presque inconsciemment, il approfondit le contact, avance un peu le bras, étend son territoire. A cet instant précis, abandonné à lui, Draco, les yeux clos, se brûle du bonheur d'être à deux. Il accepte silencieusement cette réalité aveuglante aussi bien qu'éphémère ; Harry le possède.

_Au début, Draco était heureux. Le seul contact de ce corps contre le sien suffisait à l'emplir d'euphorie, il se nourrissait de __**ses**__ regards, de __**sa**__ passion, s'enivrait de __**sa**__ présence. Les actes n'étaient que des actes._

Une autre image. Une terrasse, un café, la chaleur étouffante. Des centaines d'anonymes qui se relaxent autour d'un verre ou d'une partie de cartes. Un parasol violet projette sur eux quelques ombre mouvantes, déformées par le vent qui soulève les bords dentelés du tissu. Le visage grave de Harry, ses paroles empoisonnées glissent dans l'air et éclatent aux oreilles de Draco. Son pendentif se balance par-dessus sa chemise noire, entrouverte, étincelant contre sa peau hâlée. Un lion et un serpent fondus l'un dans l'autre. C'est un cadeau de Draco.

Harry lui parle d'amour et Draco tourne la tête. Il regarde le bar à travers les baies vitrées, les vieux joueurs de tiercé, l'écran de la télé. Le café est trop sucré, il le boit à toute vitesse. Le sucre lui pique la gorge, il tousse, relève les yeux, ceux de Harry sont baignés d'un voile étrange, il ne parle plus et son regard s'est empli de tristesse.

_Et puis Harry s'est mis à lui parler de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, à employer des mots qui ne faisaient pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il mettait des noms sur leurs moindre sensations, ses insinuations se faisaient insistantes. A l'évocation de 'sentiments' Draco s'est glacé. A celui de 'construire' il a baissé les yeux. Il aurait du deviné son trouble, pense-t-il avec colère. Mais Harry n'a pas vu les limites, il a continué. Et Draco a paniqué._

Tais-toi, chuchote-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant, tais-toi.

Harry lui tourne le dos, il s'est assis dans le fauteuil, derrière lui. La fin de sa phrase s'estompe tandis que la voix froide de Draco s'élève dans la pièce.

Je ne veux pas que tu me parles de ça.

Harry soupire lentement, et dans ce soupir s'exprime son incompréhension, toute sa souffrance. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, se ravise et croise les jambes.

N'aborde plus jamais ce sujet. Ne dis plus rien.

Même de là, il entend sa respiration saccadée par la crainte, l'appréhension. Il le devine recroquevillé sur lui-même, guettant, inquiet, la moindre réponse. Un signe quelconque.

Les violents battements de son cœur lui martèlent la poitrine, mais son souffle calculé est calme lorsque il reprend une dernière fois la parole, qu'il entend les faibles sanglots de Harry.

_Il lui a expliqué que leur relation était sur la mauvaise pente, qu'il n'aimait pas être brusqué. Draco étouffait sous cette pression sentimentale, cette mystification grotesque du maître-mot __**plaisir. **__Il lui a dit ' Je veux être libre, Amour-prison'. _

Des objets éclatés contre les murs, des fragments de miroirs jonchant le sol et ce visage tordu par la rage et la douleur.

_Harry s'est mis dans une colère noire. Il a hurlé, des mots terribles, une angoisse sourde s'est emparée de lui … Draco_ !

_**D **__comme Drogue._

_**R**__ comme Rancœur._

_**A**__ comme Alcool._

_**C**__ comme Cigarette._

_**O**__ comme Opium_.

Mais Draco n'a pas réagi. Peut-être a-t-il pensé qu'avec le temps ça lui passerait. Mais le temps n'a rien changé, et il eut beau lui répéter, encore et encore, les choses empirèrent.

Il le plaque contre les draps, ses poignets musclés emprisonnent les avants-bras de Draco tandis qu'il le pousse face au lit. Il griffe volontairement ses mains, s'écrase contre lui, se met à le frapper, au dos, au visage, de toute ses forces. Les lèvres soudées de Draco ne laissent pas échapper le moindre son tandis qu'il se soumet aux assauts déchirants de Harry.

_Et il a commencé à lui faire mal. Ses mouvements autrefois si tendres sont devenus brutaux. Harry s'est transformé en animal, une bête sauvage et indomptable._

_Draco est parti._

Il court dans le château, ouvre les portes à la volée, s'essouffle. Dans les escaliers, il saute les marche quatre a quatre et crie à s'en casser la voix. Il regarde partout, même dans les placards, la cave, le grenier. Il sait pourtant que tout ça est inutile, que ces mots couchés sur papier crème disent la vérité. **Jamais** est un vide effrayant.

_**D**__ comme Distance._

_**R**__ comme Rature._

_**A**__ comme Angoisse_

_**C**__ comme Chaos_

_**O**__ comme Oubli._

**Fin du Flash-back **

O

-

O

-

O

♠

- Dray, ça va ?

Draco lève les yeux, observe sans les voir les trois visages baissés vers lui et hoche péniblement la tête. Des vagues de nausées l'envahissent à mesure que l'heure avance. Alors qu'il se force à quitter son fauteuil, un puissant vertige l'assaille et il vacille sur ses pieds avant de se redresser, plus pâle qu'un mort.

Aussitôt, des mains secouristes l'attrapent de chaque côté pour le maintenir debout.

'Ca va' murmure-t-il en réponse aux questions qui fusent autour de lui.

'Un petit malaise, c'est tout. Ca va passer, laissez-moi'

Des protestations s'élèvent autour de lui mais il repousse fermement les bras qui enserrent ses épaules et s'avance vers la porte. Un coup d'œil au cadran de l'horloge menace de le faire à nouveau défaillir mais il avale courageusement sa salive et déclare.

'On part dans vingt minutes. Habillez-vous correctement, vérifiez les derniers réglages et on embarque'.

Puis, sans un regard pour ses coéquipiers, il quitte la pièce en chancelant.

♠

Les notes fusent autour de lui, puissantes, magnifiques. Du classique, encore et toujours. D'une beauté poignardante, qui lui déchire le cœur, coure dans ses veines et s'insinue en lui, redoutable poison.

Draco évolue au sein de la foule, se fondant dans la masse grâce à son costard trop grand, propriété de la société **M&Cie**. Ses yeux survolent chaque invité, s'attardant sur un détail, une montre, l'éclat d'un sourire, n'importe quoi. Il a faussé compagnie à son équipe, après s'être assuré que tout fonctionnait pour le mieux.

Il traverse un groupe de riches fonctionnaires et accède au second salon, où se produit l'orchestre. Derrière les violoncelles, deux longues tables se dressent, remplies de petits fours, toasts au caviar et autres raffineries. Une demoiselle au visage hautain, vêtue d'une robe couleur saumon, fait courir ses doigts au-dessus d'un plateau de viennoiseries avant de s'emparer d'un éclair miniature, qu'elle fait disparaître entre ses lèvres. A un mètre de là, deux sexagénaires la dévisagent, bouche pincée, échangeant sans nul doute des commentaires acerbes.

Draco passe près d'elles sans toucher au buffet, se glisse derrière la rangée des altos et s'apprête à se diriger vers les canapés qui jouxtent les seconds violons, lorsqu'il aperçoit la personne qui y est assise.

Droit, immobile, son visage impénétrable fixé sur l'orchestre, Harry se laisse envahir par la musique. Un doux frisson l'ébranle tandis que les violons entament un redoutable staccato, ses yeux se ferment et il sourit imperceptiblement.

Son visage est marqué par la souffrance, mais ses traits conservent leur beauté profonde et douloureuse. Une larme s'échappe de ses paupières et glisse lentement sur sa joue, laissant sur sa peau un sillon argenté.

Soudain, il se lève, jette un dernier regard aux musiciens puis disparaît. Draco reste cloué sur place quelques secondes, avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Il traverse la foule à toute vitesse, tente de rattraper la silhouette qui s'éloigne dans les escaliers.

Il le voit gravir les marches, s'attardant au premier palier avant de continuer, doucement. Il devine sa destination et son cœur s'affole tandis qu'il s'apprête à le suivre.

Accroché à la rampe, un écriteau titre '**Accès interdit'**. Il grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, avant de s'aventurer le long du couloir tapissé de rouge sombre.

Les murs se dressent autour de lui, menaçants, et le bruit de ses pas est étouffé par un tapis vermeille. Enfin, il arrive devant la porte, hésite.

Ca fait quinze ans. Et si Harry avait tourné la page ? Tout à coup, ses gestes lui paraissent bien précipités, inconvenants ; c'est arrivé tellement vite. Mais il sait que le manque qui dévore ses entrailles pourrait être comblé si facilement ; il suffirait qu'il abaisse la poignée, qu'il entre. Si seulement Harry le serrait dans ses bras, rien qu'une seconde ; que leurs lèvres s'unissaient et qu'il pouvait passer ses mains autour de ses épaules ; le temps d'une étreinte, d'une retrouvaille … d'un adieu.

Draco sait qu'il a laissé passer sa chance. Il n'était pas prêt auparavant, et à présent … que serait la vie de deux amants détruits ?

Alors, il arrête le mouvement de son poignet et tourne les talons. Sa nostalgie est ridicule, un travail l'attend. Il s'apprête à regagner l'escalier lorsque soudain, un mot retentit derrière lui.

« **Draco** »

Il n'a pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ni sa présence envahir le couloir. Lentement, il se retourne pour lui faire face. Leurs regards se rencontrent.

C'est une explosion, une nouvelle aube, un coup de tonnerre retentissant dans le silence des années inutiles. Il n'y a pas de paroles à ajouter, rien que la beauté muette de ces quatre yeux qui se contemplent.

Deux minutes passent, puis trois, quatre, une infinité d'instants.

Et les émotions se précisent ; douleur, extase, fureur.

L'Amour envahit tout.

C'est Harry qui fait le premier pas. Maladroit, craintif, il esquisse un mouvement en avant, d'abord doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis de plus en plus vite. Et c'est en courant qu'il atterrit dans les bras grand ouverts de Draco, en pleurant qu'il se serre contre lui, qu'il couvre son visage de mille baisers fiévreux.

Il l'embrasse de manière saccadée, sans pouvoir réprimer ses sanglots. Ses mains s'agrippent, tâtonnent vers ses épaules. Il sait que les gestes seront à réapprendre, que la précipitation s'effacera au profit d'une tendresse trop longtemps refoulée. Ils ont l'éternité.

Alors il ne pense plus qu'à serrer Draco, le serrer fort, très fort, s'imprégner de son odeur jusqu'à se fondre complètement en lui. Une vague de douceur dans l'océan de leur incertitude.

♠

Le même lit aux tentures éclatantes. Les mêmes murmures évaporés. La même passion ; Quinze ans après.

La danse des corps a commencé sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, soudain ils ont pris conscience de la fusion, du bonheur si intense qu'il en est écœurant.

C'est une symphonie du désir, un hymne à l'amour retrouvé. Et les peaux se mélangent dans un tourbillon de notes et de soupirs, les mains apprivoisent le territoire perdu, recouvrent leur trésor.

Près de la fenêtre, mêlé au doux chuchotement de la brise, la harpe fredonne seule une divine mélodie.

**FIN**

O

-

O

**Je viens de me relire et j'ai envie de pleurer de désespoir. **

**Quand j'étais en train d'écrire, je trouvais ça bien, j'étais presque fière de moi,**

**mais il suffit que je me mette d'un point de vue extérieur pour voir mille détails, mille choses à retravailler, mille répétitions, etc.**

**Peut-être suis-je trop exigeante envers-moi même, et que finalement ce n'est pas si mal.**

**Je poste quand même cet OS, parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais le courage de le reprendre encore.**

**J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçus.**

**Affectueusement, **

**Votre dévouée Elwyn.**


End file.
